King Gold/Relationships
This page is comprised of King Gold's relationships with various other characters he interacts with. Relatives *Unnamed father and mother † *Prince Silver (younger brother) *Queen Juno † (wife) *Princess Vesta, Princess Neptune, Princess Jupiter and Princess Terra (daughters) *Prince Artemis (nephew) *Princess Sunset Shimmer, Princess Cherry Blossom and Princess Tiger Lily (granddaughters) *Prince Hydro Lance and Prince Mercury (grandsons) Parents Gold had a rather conflicted relationship with his parents. They were strict and very controlling when it came to his future as ruler of Wu Xing. Everything in his life was controlled by them and every decision in his life was made by them. While he complied with most of his lessons, Gold was particularly resistant to his parents' efforts to arrange his marriage. When he assumed the throne, he no longer allowed his parents to control his life any longer. Silver Silver is Gold's younger brother. As young foals, Silver was often overlooked by their parents in favor of Gold, whom they were grooming to one day be king. Gold noticed this and made a promise with Silver that they would rule Wu Xing together. However, as they got older, Silver believed that Gold had forgotten their promise and sought to usurp the throne from him. Gold was unable to reason with Silver and resorted to sealing Silver in the form of a metal statue. Locking the statue beneath the castle, Gold secretly hoped that when Silver woke up, they would be able to mend the rift between them. When they finally reunited, the two brothers reconciled. When Silver offered himself as host of the Darkness Entity, Gold took his brother's place, wanting and encouraging him to live a good and long life as he (Gold) had. Sunset Shimmer Sunset Shimmer is Gold's granddaughter by his daughter Vesta. While the two had brief interactions, Gold was quick to recognize Sunset as a Wu Xing royal and encouraged her to take his place in the spell used to restore infected the Shadow Ponies. Vesta, Neptune, Jupiter and Terra Vesta, Neptune, Jupiter and Terra are Gold's four daughters with his Queen, Juno. Gold had close relationships with each of his daughters and unlike his parents, did not enforce strict parenting on them and instead encouraged them each to find their own destinies. When he disappeared, his daughters were heartbroken and worried and searched desperately for him. Love interest Juno Juno was Gold's love, queen and the mother of his children. Originally, Juno was simply a servant in the castle who usually worked in the gardens. Gold became infatuated with her, not just because of her natural beauty, but also her compassion, kindness and down-to-earth attitude. While he was heartbroken at her passing, Gold chooses to remember their happy times together. Friends Celestia Gold and Celestia met when Celestia first came to Wu Xing as a potential bride for Gold, as chosen by their parents. While Gold and Celestia got along, neither felt a romantic spark for each other. Celestia noticed Gold was instead attracted to Juno, an earth pony servant in the castle and encouraged him pursue whomever he wanted. Enemies Darkness Entity and Shadow Ponies Gold had been fighting Shadow Ponies most of his life but eventually sought a way to restore infected Shadow Ponies to their original forms. He was successful with the help of his family, but the Darkness Entity still remained a threat. Gold offered himself up to host the darkness and prevent its spread by petrifying himself as a metal statue. Category:Character relationships (fan) Category:A to Z